a new danger, chapter 1
by Dancer-pokefan82
Summary: Summery: it's summer & Harry has gone to live with Sirius, whose name has been cleared, Voldemort has been destroyed but has the danger really gone? Some new secrets about some of the teachers are revealed, an old marauder turns up, & Mr. Malfoy has some
1. Default Chapter

A New Danger.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Life as it Was  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything to do with them Please don't sue me I have no money. Also, any resemblance to existing stories is unintended  
  
Summery: it's summer time & Harry has gone to live with his godfather Sirius Black whose name has been cleared, Voldemort has been destroyed but has the danger (or he) really gone? Plus some new secrets about some of the teachers are going to be revealed & an old marauder makes an appearance & Mr. Malfoy some how escaped prosecution, but where is he now? Also, like I say in all my HP summeries. I' am not J.K. Rowling & I never will be, I merely gathered what talent I had & wrote these stories.  
  
'I will be going back to Hogwarts in about a month.' Harry throught to himself as he watched Poseidon graze in his covered paddock through the open kitchen wintow. To his surprise he felt a slight pang of foreboding, his life with Sirius had only just begun & he was sad to be leaving it so soon. "Something wrong, Harry?" He was jerked back to reality by Sirius's voice. "Huh? Oh. yeah I'm fine." He lied, Sirius knew it immediately & frowned. "No your not Harry, I can see it in your face, did you not do all of your homework?" Harry shook his head. "No, well. er." Sirius raised his eyebrows expectantly, his head rested on his hands. "I kind of don't want to go back to Hogwarts, I don't want to leave here." He said in truth, Sirius smiled. "Don't worry Harry, I'm not going anywhere. You can always come back during the holidays. You can even bring Ron & Hermione if you like." Sirius suddenly smiled. "Speaking of, how about you send an owl to both of them inviting them over here? You haven't seen each other for a while & you three could go to together to Kings Cross." Harry grinned. "That would be great!" He looked around & gave a soft whistle, Hedwig came fluttering down from his room. "Got a message for you to take girl, to Ron Weasley." He said, getting out two pieces of parchment. "Ron, how would you like to come over here for the rest of the summer? I'm sending a letter to Hermione also, so we could spend some time together before school starts. Give me your answer. -Harry "For the other you can use Baux (prounced bo)." Sirius said as his tawny owl flew from the rafters, Harry tied the letters to the owls, & with that they flew through the open window. Harry watched them until they were out of sight, they had just gotten back to eating when a flash of scarlet & gold entered the room. "Fawkes!" Harry cried as the phoenix landed in the middle of the table, a letter was in his beak. Sirius & Harry just looked at each other as Fawkes placed the letter on the table right in front of Sirius & uttered a soft note. Sirius picked up the note slowly, opened it & read outloud:  
  
"Dear, Harry & Sirius. I' am sending you this letter so you will know that as a precaution I have put a spell on your property to keep any dark wizard or witch from finding you. Hope you both are well. Albus Dumbledore. Harry & Sirius just stared at the letter, then at each other. "What do you think this means?" Harry asked, Sirius shrugged. "It means that Dumbledore's still got suspicions that there's still danger out there even with Voldemort gone." Harry stared at him for a mimute before speaking. "Do you think that some of his followers will try & avenge his death?" Harry asked. "It's a possibility Harry, I want you to be extra careful when you exercise Poseidon, you never know what's waiting around a bend. Understand?" Harry nodded Sirus got out a new piece of parchment & wrote back: Dumbledore: Got your letter, thank you for for the spell, & for warning us about possible danger &. Hope all is alright at Hogwarts. -Sirius  
  
"Harry!" Hermione & Ron cried as they came through the chimney, followed by Fred & George. "How are ya Harry?" George said, shaking his hand as Fred clapped him on the back. "I'm doing fine." Said Harry, wincing. "How are all of you?" George grinned. "Fine, Fred & I know how to apperate now, but ikle Ronnikins here isn't allowed to yet so we have to bother with floo powder." He said, seizing Ron by the neck & giving him a noogie. "Hey! George get off!" Ron cried angrily, pushing him away. Just then Sirius came in. "Ah, Ron & Hermione so nice to see you." He said, they smiled wearily. "You all look tired, travel by floo powder is very stressful do come in & sit down I'll make some tea." He said, motioning them to the living room. "So Harry ." Hermione started. "YES Hermione, I've been studying!" Harry finished fo her. She gave him a satisfied smile just as Sirius came back with the tea. "So, tell me, you parents doing well?" he asked, looking at the Weasleys. "Their doing great, reckon mum misses having Harry over though." Ron said. "And how is the joke business going?" Sirius asked, looking to Fred & George. "Oh very well, our tongue toffees are so popular that we can't keep up with the shipments & our new line of fake shampoo is going over pretty well also." "Yeah, it looks & smells like shampoo but it's really a die that turns the user's hair weird colors, so far we have green, orange, yellow & pink." Harry smiled at the thought of Malfoy waking up with pink hair. The twins suddenly smiled. "Oh, Harry we never repaid you for all the money you gave us did we Fred?" Said George. "No I can't say that we have." Said Fred, getting the same grin. Then, at the same time they pulled out their wands & a concoction of things appeared on the coffee table: Tongue toffees, fake wands & dragon stool, frog hoppers, & their newest invention 5 bottles of fake shampoo. "There, that should make us even." Said George. "Yeah, all your money went to buy & make that stuff." Fred added, Harry grinned. "Wonder how Snape would look with pink hair?" Ron laughed. "Or Filch!" Ron added, they all roared with laughter. Suddenly Harry brightned. "Hey Fred & George I have something to show you common out here." He said, motioning them to the back yard. They all stared in awe at Poseidon for a while. "He's-he's.wow." Croaked Fred, Harry grinned. "Each of you can have a turn riding behind me. "Okay, then Ron can be first." George said, giving him a push forward. After they'd all ridden it was time for lunch. "So what does everyone want?" Sirius asked, holding up his wand. "I'll have turkey sandwitches." Harry said. "Hmmm, beef stew sounds good." Fred & George said. "I'd like a nice salad." Hermione said at last, Sirius conjered up a whole turkey for himself & they began to eat.  
  
"Wonder if Moody's ever going to come back?" Ron said as they approched the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Harry shrugged. "Dunno, I hope so, he's the best defense against the dark arts teacher we've had, even if it wasn't really him." Hermione thought a minute. "What about Lupin? Remember how You-Know- Who was disguised as him, I wonder where the real Lupin is?" She said, Harry & Ron shook their heads as they stopped in front of the metal barrier. Harry & Ron had learned to be very careful in case it was ever blocked again they wouldn't make such a scene. They both walked through it together & were now face to face with the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. They loaded their trunks on & went to sit down, Hermione was up with the other prefects. In no time at all they were steaming past Muggle towns, Harry watched as the scenery got more mountainous as they traveled further north. Harry bought every sweet he could fit in his arms from the trolley lady (she had forbode him from buying the lot). "You didn't pick up Bertie Botts Every-flavor beans?" Ron asked, surveying the sweets that were scattered apon their seats. "No way Ron, I found the vomit flavored one Dumbledore told me about, didn't leave the bathroom for days." He said, rubbing his stomach, Ron chuckled.  
  
In no time at all they had arrived The Hogwarts train station where the carriages awaited them. When they entered the great hall Harry was surprised to fid that, instead of the normal white candles, there were pale blue ones lighting their way. Although the hall was still as bright as ever, the blue light made look a little like the forbidden forest. All the teachers waved at him as he sat down, Professor McGonagall shot him a smile as she strode by with the new wave of first years at her heels. "Whoa look at em' all!" Ron said, Harry nodded, there had to be at least nine hundred if not more. "Hope they have room at the tables for them." Ron said. Harry nodded & turned to watch, his wild hair shifting to reveal his scar, unfortunately the first year students started took notice at once. They all started pointing & gibbering excitedly. "Wow look!" "It's Harry Potter!" "Where?" "Over there!" "He's the one with the firebolt!" One boy said, pointing & goggling. "Silence, all of you!" Professor McGonagall said, coming to stand in front of them after having a word with Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter isn't some piece of jewlery that one admires behind glass, now pay attention as I call your names!" She said in her sharpest voice. After what seemed like forever, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment & took the hat away. She had to magically make their table longer to accommodate the new first year Gryffindors. With no further delay, the feast began. A boy with dark brown hair, hazel eyes & dark skin that had seated himself across from Harry turned to him. "Hi, I'm Sam Grant." He said, holding out his hand. "Are you by any chance, David Grant's brother?" Harry asked, the boy nodded. "He came in to Professor McGonagall's classroom when we're helping her grade papers." Harry explained, Sam looked rather nervous. "Professor McGonagall scares me, it seems that she's not the teacher to cross." Harry nodded enthusiastically, his mouth now full of the food that had just appeared on the plates. "She's the last teacher here you want to cross. She's strict & clever, plus she's an animagus. Her animal form's a grey tabby cat with markings around the eyes just like her spectacles." Harry said. "Thanks for telling me." "She's really not as bad as she looks, as long as you stay on her good side you should be okay." Harry said. "That's easy for you to say, YOUR Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, Harry couldn't help grinning.  
  
"Hey why don't we go & see Madam Scuie, we don't have a class right now & we havent seen her in ages." Ron suggested at breakfast he next morning, Harry nodded. "I'll go up first tell her you're here & bring brooms down to you." Ron & Hermione nodded as they aproched the huge tree. Harry mounted his firebolt & kicked off the ground, he landed on the platform-like deck & knocked on the door but no one answered. He tried the knob & found it open. Thinking he probably shouldn't do this, he pushed the door open. "Madam Scuie?" he called, no answer he desided to try his luck & walk in. "Madam S.arrrgh!!" A large steely silver bird with bright yellow markings on its head had swooped down right over his head & had settled itself upon the edge of her desktop, Harry stepped tentativly forward. "Wow, you're a silver falcon. But I've never seen one with yellow?" Suddenly the magnificent bird spread its wings as if to take off, there was a popping sound, Madam Scuie appeared exactly where the falcon had been perched, her short legs dangling over the edge of her desk. "M-Madam Scuie you're.you're." "An animagus? Yes, I' am registered but the only people who know are Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, & now you. It came in handy when we wanted to see the training sessons of our opponents in quiddich." She said with a smile. "Oh, Madam Scuie, Ron & Hermione are down at the bottom. They need brooms to fly up here." She smiled & tossed him two. A moment later he re-appeared with Ron & Hermione. "Wow, we didn't know you were an animagus, that's cool." Ron said. "Madam Scuie I have a question for you, how do you become an animagus & can you choose what animal you'll be?" She thought for a minute before answering. "Hmm, that's a tough one. No I don't think you can choose what animal you'll be, that's kinda predetermined. For example; if you father was a dog when he transformed that doesn't nessessarly mean you'll be a dog, you might be a bird or a lizzard or something." "Could you teach me to be an animagus Madam Scuie?" Harry asked, to his disapiontment she shook her head. "I may be able to turn into an animal Harry but I'm no expert, for that you'll need to see Professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry walked into transfiguration, alone & early. Professor McGonagall was already there working at her desk. She looked up when he entered. "Why are you here so early?" Harry was too nervous to look her in the face, he spoke instead, to his shoes. "I have his been to see Madam Scuie & she says that you taught her to be an animagus." Professor McGonagall put down her quill. "Yes, that's true, why?" She asked, coming around to stand in front of him, he was now taller than her by a good two inches, but that didn't make her any less intimidating. "Well. I was wondering. if you'd teach me to become one too." He said quickly, she considered him for a moment before answering. "I see no problem in teaching you, but you have to be here every day after you last class & be willing to give up an hours worth of time!" She said, Harry nodded. "Sure Professor, no problem."  
  
"You mean she actually said yes!" Hermione cried at lunch. "Yeah but I have to give up an hour of my time every afternoon." He pointed out. "Wonder if you'll be a stag just like your dad?" Ron said Harry shrugged. "We'll have to see, I just hope I can juggle that & afternoon quiddich practices." He said as they got up to leave. "Harry, Harry!" He turned to see Madam Scuie jogging toward him. "I need you at the quiddich field, tryouts." He nodded. "Tell Professor Alouse I'm coming." Ron & Hermione nodded & started toward class. Harry followed Madam Scuie out ot the quiddich field where five gryffindor students stood. "Good day to all of you, I'm Madam Scuie, the flying instructor & quiddich referee. As you know not everyone can make it & you must be willing to sacrfice you nights & some of your weekends to practice! Along with me is the Gryffindor quiddich captian Harry Potter." Their eyes went wide. "H-Harry Potter?!" "HE'S the captain!" Harry stepped forward. "Yes, I' am. Now I'm not looking for world class talent but quiddich isn't something that you aquire a knack over night. Some are born with talent & some aren't." "Now one by one mount your brooms & show us some flying!" Madam Scuie cried, a girl stepped forward. "My name is Amanda Shnit, I'm a fourth year." She stated. Madam Scuie gave her a broom & she was off. "Wow she's very good." Harry commented as she zigged & zagged all over the field. Suddenly, a raven flew right in her path. She tried to avoid it but couldn't, they collided. Professor McGonagall was grading homework in her office when she happened to look out her window. "What in the world." she sputtered, hurring around her desk to get a better look. Amanda slipped sidways off her broom, managing just in time to catch herself with her hand. 'I'll use the summoning charm. oh no I can't, I left the firebolt locked up in my trunk!' Without thinking he grabbed one of the school brooms, kicked off the ground & zoomed toward her as fast as the old shooting star would take him. just as he was about to reach her she fell, he shot under her & caught her on the back of the broom. But there was another problem, the old broom wasn't strong enough to handle their combined weight. He stopped & spotted the other broom drifting slowly toward the Forrbidden Forest, but the one he was riding was vibrating so badly that he didn't dare reach for his wand. "What does he think he's doing!" Professor McGonagall said to herself, she didn't even notice that Professor Dumbledore had joined her. "What's going on?" He asked calmly. "H- Harry just saved that girl." she whispered. In an instant Harry knew what he had to do, he turned to Amanda. "Are you okay? Not hurt or anything?" She shook her head, her face was ashen & she looked as though she was about to be sick. "I-I'm okay." She said in a small voice. "Okay then, I'm going to drop, we'll crash of I try & land it with the two of us. Be ready to pull up as hard as you can when I slide off, okay?" She nodded. Harry took a deep breath & looked down, they were at least 40 feet up, he squeezed his eyes shut & pushed himself sideways off the broom. "OH my goodness!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she ran out of her office, Dumbledore right behind her. In the blur of color that was racing past his field of vision he saw her right the broom. The next thing he heard was a loud thump, two sickening cracks. He felt a searing pain in his head & knew no more.  
  
Harry's ears began picking up on a weird sort of sound. The sounds turned out to be voices & at first he thought he was going crazy, but then he realized the voices belonged to someone else. "Albus, do you think he'll be alright?" He Heard a woman's voice say, undoubtly belonging to Professor McGonagall. Her voice sounding far & distant. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't seem to. "Its all my fault, of it weren't for this damned arm, I could've helped him. I shouldn't be the flying teacher." Said another voice, sounding angry. "Oh Rophilla don't be foolish, Madam Hooch couldn't have stopped what happened. Now I have a class to get to, Albus you will notify me if he wakes?" "Yes, Minerva I will." There was a pause before he heard the sound of steps echoing down the hallway. Harry concentrated very hard & slowly opened his eyes, the faces Professor Dumbledore & Madam Scuie flickered fuzzily into view. "What the.?" He stammered, trying to sit up. "No Harry, you have to lie still, that was quite a fall you had." Dumbledore said, Harry alowed himself to be gently pushed back on to his pillow. He gropped around the nightstand for his glasses, finding them, he put them on. Dumbledore & Madam Scuie's faces became clearer now. "Oh, Harry you scared the daylights out of us! Why in the name of quiddich did you do that!" Madam Scuie said, her face stricken with worry. "Now, Now Rophilla don't be too hard on him, Harry saved someone's life at great risk to his own." He said, beaming down at him. Just then Madam Pomfery bustled over. "I must insist that Harry get some rest." Dumbledore nodded. "I fully agree Poppy, common Rophilla." Madam Scuie gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before leaving with Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry. "Do you think you could stay away from here for one year?" She said, looking reprovingly at him. Harry put on an expression of mock shock. "Why, I thought you liked my company Madam Pomfrey?" She gave him another look. "I would much rather you visit me healthy then ill, Harry." And with that she bustled off to her office. Harry settled back on to his pillow & drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried as she & Ron entered his room the next day. She hurried to his bedside & threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry we all were so worried!" Harry patted her back awkwardly. "Yeah," Ron said. "When Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall magicked you in here we thought you were." He trailed off. Harry grinned as Hermione let go of him. "Well, I'm not dead, just a broken wrist, ankle & a very sore head." He said. "Is that girl okay?" He asked, Ron shook his head & grinned. "You can say that again! She talks about you all the time now, I think that Ginny & Moaning Myrtle have competion now." He said, Hermione scowled. "She should've done a better job of controling that broom!" She cried, they all looked at her. "Hermione it wasn't her fault, a raven flew right into her face." Harry said. "You could've died! But does she come up here & thank you? Nooo! She parades around the school gushing on how brave you are, how handsome you are its revolting!!" She finished, her fists clenched & shaking with anger. Just then there was a knock on the door, Madam Pomfrey answered it. "Yes I suppose you may come in." Came Madam Pomfrey's voice, sounding a little annoyed. "Harry, you have another visiter, it seems you are quite a popular patient today." She said as Amanda Shnit walked tentatively into the room. "Amanda, how you you doing?" He asked, smiling at her. She looked as though she was uncomfortable at seeing him laying in bed, Harry realized this. "Oh don't worry I'm in here all the time, just ask Madam Pomfrey." Madam Pomfrey looked up at this comment & shook her head disaprovingly before disappearing into her office again, Harry grinned. "See? Oh, by the way these are my two friends R." "Hermione Granger." Hermione intrupted sharply, thrusting out her hand. "Hi." Amanda said, taking it. "And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said also holding out his hand. "So. coming to thank Harry?" Hermione asked gruffly. "Er. yeah, I've had lots of test so I havent had the time to come up here." "Havent had the time?" Hermione repeated. "Harry saved you life, almost killing himself in the process & you couldn't find the time?" She said, her voice rising. "I'm sorry but I can't skip class to be up here with him, I'm not special like you three." She said in a calm voice, still smiling. "Rest assured if I could get off from class to visit Harry I definatly would!" She said, turning to Harry & giving him a wink. Harry felt himself go a little red for Amanda was very pretty, jaw length curly blonde hair, light skin & deep green eyes. Hermione bristled & took a step foward but just then Madam Pomfrey came out of her office & ushered all of them out. "See you soon Harry." Amanda said. "Bye Harry." Ron called from the hall as she closed the door.  
  
later than night Harry awoke with a start, for a moment he wondered what had woken him so suddenly, he heard voices again & realized that must have been what had woken him up. "Get Poppy, quick!" Came Dumbledore's voice, which was unusually sharp. "What in the world happened!" Madam Pomfrey hissed as she returned with Professor McGonagall. "She's been poisoned, by who or what we don't know. We think she was trying to bring these to Harry." Came Professor McGonagall's voice, she held up a basket of cookies in the dark. Harry eased himself off his pillow & looked. His heart seemed to stop beating, it was Amanda Shnit. She was laying limply on the bed her eyes wide open, she was taking short labered ragged breaths that sounded little like a dementor. "Who. who did this?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her voice shaking a little. "There's no way of telling, Poppy. But whoever or whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with Voldemort." Both Madam Pomfrey & Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Attacks

A New Danger.  
  
Chapter two: The Mysterious Attacks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything to do with them. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
Summery: the summery is in Chapter one (which you should have read).  
  
The next morning Harry's head still hurt a little but other that that he was feeling pretty good. "How's Amanda?" He asked Madam Pomfrey when she came to give him his medicine. "She's improved a little sence last night, but she still has a long way to go. I can't really treat her properly until I've found out what kind of posion was used on her." Just then Hermione walked in. "Harry, I got your homework from all your classes exept transfiguration. The door was closed & locked, I had a hunch but I knocked anyway. She came to the door & said that she was 'busy', she'd bring it up to you later." She said coyly, Harry grinned as she handed him the stack of papers. "Here, I'll help you get started. oh!" She finished, looking over at the bed where Amanda lay. "What happened to her!" Harry shrugged. "Search me, Madam Pomfrey doesn't even know. I heard her say last night that she was poisoned & that it had something to do with Voldemort." Hermione's eyebrowls shot up so far that they dissapeared into her bangs. "But You-Know-Who's." "I know, we watched him get his soul sucked out of him, it might be one of his followers trying to avenge his death or something." Hermione thought a minute before answering. "But, why would they attack other students in the school? Wouldn't they come after you?" She asked. "Well, that might look too obvious. But, maybe their goal isnt to kill me, maybe they're trying to get Hogwarts shut down." Harry said, slapping his fist into his hand. "But why?" Hermione asked, Harry bent further forward. "Who defeated Voldemort, who was responsible for his death?" Hermione thought for a minute with a puzzled look in her face. "Oh, Dumbledore!" She said, Harry nodded. "And who will lose big time if the culprit to these attacks isnt caught?" "Dumbledore! By planning these random attacks they're trying to make Dumbledore look like a unfit headmaster!" She cried, Harry nodded. "That's right." "Then we have to help him!" She said.  
  
The following day Harry felt well enough to go, but Madam Pomfrey had other ideas. "You're not going anywhere, you still become dizzy when you stand up!" She retorted. "Oh Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine see?" He said, before she could stop him he quickly threw his legs over the side of the bed & stood up. He immediately wished he hadn't, the room started to spin very fast, he felt himself falling forward. "Harry!" Madam Pomfrey cried as she caught him by the shoulders & ushered him back into bed. It took a few minutes for the room to stop whirling, when everything came back into focus he saw Madam Pomfrey standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, wearing an 'I told you so' expression. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry shook his head. "I know I know, I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." He said in a monotone voice, she shook her index finger at him. "Now does that teach you a lesson?" He nodded glumly, it looked like he'd be here for a while. Just then Professor McGonagall stepped briskly in. "How are you feeling, Harry?" She asked, Harry just shrugged as Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "Well, he was coming along very well until he tried to get out of bed." She said, shooting Harry a look. After hearing this, Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her spectacles at him. "Harry honestly, how do you ever expect to heal if you don't take it easy?" She said sharply. "But Professor I'm missing my lessons to become an animagus! I'll never learn at this rate!" he said in a defeated voice, Professor McGonagall's stern look softened a little but her voice didn't. "I' am sorry Harry but that's the way it has to be, the sooner you get well the sooner you get to start your lessons with me." She said. Harry suddenly brightened. "How about you teach me here!" He cried eagerly, but to his disapointment Professor McGonagall shook her head. "I can't do that, either. This kind of training takes a lot of strength, which you do not have right now. Just put it out of yor mind & consentrate on getting well." He nodded, disapointment written all over his face as she left.  
  
A couple of days had passed & he was almost well enough to leave, he was lying awake that night on what it would feel like to be an animal when he heard a noise. He caught a glance of Madam Pomfrey running out of her office, past his bed & out of the room. She returned helping Professor McGonagall carry another limp person into his room. 'Another attack?' He thought to himself. What he saw next made him clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling out. It was Madam Scuie, she looked the same as Amanda did. Together they lifted her gently on the bed. "We have to notify Dumbledore about this. a.a teacher!" Professor McGonagall whispered, Madam Pomfrey nodded as Professor McGonagall ran out of the room. Harry got a glimpse of her face, she looked utterly shocked & very frightened. 'When I get out of here I have to find out what's causing this!' He thought as they watched Madam Pomfrey cover her with a blanket & tuck it around her.  
  
"Well I have to say you're free to go." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked I that morning. "Will she be alright?" He asked, looking at Madam Scuie's bed. Madam Pomfrey's gaze dropped. "I can't be sure, we have to find what poison is being used soon." She said, in that instant Harry knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Hermione I'm going to need your help, we've got to find what's attacking the students & teachers here!" He hissed at lunch. Hermione looked at him. "Teachers? A teacher was attacked!" She breathed, her eyes widening as she leaned further forward over the table. Harry nodded glumly. "It was Madam Scuie." He whispered, Hermione gasped. "We have to do something I'll tell Ron, were going to be together on this one." Harry said, Hermione nodded. At that moment Ron sat down next to Harry. "What's up?" He said, grabbing his fork & stabbing a slab of ham. Harry motioned for him to come closer. "There was another attack, while I was in the hospital wing, it was a teacher." Ron's eyes widened. "Who?" he hissed,dropping his slice of toast. "Madam Scuie." He let out a yell & half the Gryffindor table went quiet. "Shh! Listen, I think its time to break out the old cloak again." Hermione thought a minute. "Where do you want to start looking?" "We'll go to the lounge first, see what the teachers are saying. Than if we find anything out that we go poking around." He whispered with a smile, Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I think it's time we head to transfigeration, I think if anyone knows anything its McGonagall. Before we resort to sneaking around I think we'd ought to give it a try." Ron said. "But what makes you think she'll tell us anything?" Harry said, Ron grinned. "We have dirt, remember? Plus she trusts us I mean, we did save her job." He said matter of factly. "Than lets go!" Harry cried. "Early again?" Professor McGonagall said with out looking up. "If you three don't be careful you'll make a habit of this." She said matter-of-factly, Harry grinned. "Well Professor, we'd like to talk to you about something." He said, shooting a grin at Ron, who returned it. "You see, we'd like to help solve the mysteries on what's attacking the students & teachers here." He said, with a tone one uses when commenting on the weather. Professor McGonagall dropped her quil & stared. "Wha-what?!" She sputtered. Harry & Ron pushed their luck. "See, we kinda know stuff & well I can be a bit of a blabbermouth." Ron said, crossing his arms. It looked as though fire had erupted in Professor McGonagall's eyes, Harry was feeling less & less confident about this with each passing second. "What we mean Professor." He said quickly, stepping forward & treading on Ron's foot. "Is that we know that if something isn't done, Dumbledore might lose his position here." He said, Professor McGonagall's expression softened a little. "Yes, he's done so much for us already." Hermione piped in. "Yeah, remember when I fought Riddle in the chamber &." "OKAY!" Professor McGonagall intrupted. "You three may help, but you MUST not let anyone else know!" She said, brandishing her emerald quil threateningly at them. They nodded & took their seats.  
  
"Damn! We didn't find anything!" Ron said, roughly pushing the doors open as he, Harry & Hermione left the library at lunch. "I think it's time to see the headmaster." Harry said, as they turned the corner. They approached the stone gargoyle. "Here it goes, 'lemon-drop'." Nothing happened, "He must cycle the pasword every so often." Harry said. The three of them tried an assortment of words but still hadnt found it. Harry was racking his brain for words he hadnt chosen. "Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, Hogsmeade, hunnydukes.er.butterbeer." At that the gargoyle lept aside & they stepped ongto the moving staircase. They hopped off at Dumbledore's door & knocked, nothing. They tried the handle & found it unkocked, they opened it & stepped inside. A whoosh if scarlet & gold met them at the door, Fawkes swooped from his perch & settled himself on Harry's shoulder. "Hi Fawkes." Harry said as he stroked the bird's beautiful plumage. Just then Professor Dumbledore appeared in front of them so quickly that Harry, if he didn't know better would have assumed that he had apperated. "Ah, Harry Ron & Hermione what brings you three here?" He said softly, his famous twinkle & benign smile in place. "Professor, we want to help you figure out what or who is attacking the people here." Harry said. "Professor McGonagall said it was okay that we help you." Ron added, Dumbledore rased an eyebrowl & smiled. "Did she now? Well who am I to argue?" He said with a wink, Harry & Ron laughed. "Where was the last attack?" Harry asked. "Well, we found her in the staircase leading up to the hospital wing, I think she was trying to get up there to see you." Dumbledore said, Harry's heart plummeted like a stone. As usual, Dumbledore read his expression. "No need in blaming yourself, we were surprised when it happened." He said, coming around to stand in front of them. "Well if I'm right the attacker won't return to the scene of the crime, but I know what can help you." He reached into his cloak, pulling out a quill & a peice of parchment. "This is the address of the new hiding place of Mirror of Erised." He said softly, handing the parchment to Hermione. "The Mirror of Erised can help us? How?" Ron asked blankly, Dumbledore smiled. "It has proved to be a worthey & unlikely tool in the past for stopping evil, it just might surprise you again." He said, his eyes twinkling a little brighter than usual. They nodded & set off.  
  
Covered in the invisibility cloak with Hermione in front following the directions on the piece of parchment Dumbledore had given them. "According to this, it should be here." She whispered, pointing at a long & dusty hallway with a single door at the end. "Well, let's go." Harry hissed, they started to make their way down the creepy hallway. "Lumos." Harry whispered, they came to an old & rotten wood door with a risted handle that looked about ready to crumble into dust if touched. Harry tried it, it was locked. "Alohomora." He said, the door sprung open at once, the door's hinges creaked loudly in protest. There, at the back of the room was the fimular large golden mirror. "Wait a minute." Hermione said, carefuly closing the door behind them as Harry & Ron threw off the cloak & started toward the mirror. They turned & looked at her. "I-I want to see what the mirror shows me." She said in an unusually small voice, Ron was about to argue when Harry raised a hand. "Fair enough, she hasn't ever looked into it we have." Harry said, Ron looked slightly annoyed but kept quiet. Hermione cautiously approached the mirror & stood before its dusty glass. When she saw must have been really embarassing, for she instantly started blushing feriously. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, making his way over to the glass. "No! I don't want you to see!" She cried, Harry just grinned. "I can't see what you can, you're the only one that can see your desire. When I look into the mirror I will see something totally different than you, even if I'm standing right beside you." He explained, she nodded in understanding as he came up beside her. He grinned as he saw his family waving at him once more. "It's been a while." He whispered to them, his mother mouthed the words 'I love you'. Hermione suddenly turned to him. "What do you see? You said everyone sees something different so, what do you see?" She asked, he looked at her. "I see my whole family. Mum, dad, aunts uncles, cousins." He said. "What do you see?" She turned pink again & swallowed. "I-I see myself being the best student in the school." She blurted out. "Hermione that can't be right, you are already the best student in the school, Professor McGonagall told you so." He said. "Tell me what you really see, I won't laugh." She took a deep breath. "I see myself married, with two children, a boy & girl." She said quickly. "And?" Harry continued. She went beat red & turned away, Harry grinned. "As long as you arnt married to Malfoy or something." He said. She turned back to face him, leaned close to his ear so no one else could hear & whispered. "It's you."  
  
End of Chapter 2. Okay it was a little short but I had to end it right there, it just felt right. 


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets & a Revelation

A New Danger.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets & a Revelation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything to do with them. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
"M-Me?" Harry croaked, Shocked as he took a step back. He opened his mouth to speak but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Hermione took this as an act of revulsion & fled, sobbing out of the room. "Hermione wait you'll be seen!" Harry cried, finding his voice & running to the door. "Common Ron." He said, throwing the cloak over both of them & running out threw the door & down the hallway. "Parvati, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked as they came down from their dormitory, Parvati shook her head. "No, she hasn't come in tonight, why?" She asked. "No reason." Harry said as he left for his dormitory, Parvati smiled after him.  
  
the next morning there was no sign of Hermione at breakfast. "Maybe she came & ate before we got here?" Ron said in reassurance, Harry was still worried. When they left the great hall for their first class Professor McGonagall stopped them. "Harry, I need to speak with you." She said in an urgent & sober tone. "Tell Professor Aboule I'm coming." Harry said, Ron nodded & left. He followed after Professor McGonagall, happy that he now could match her stride for stride, they reached her office where Professor Dumbledore stood waiting, a grave expression on his face. "Please, sit Harry." Harry did as he was told & looked around at them nervously, wondering of he'd done something wrong that he didn't know about. "Harry, Miss Granger has. has gone missing." Professor McGonagall said in a strangled voice. "Wha.?" Harry faltered. "Harry, can you tell us anything?" Dumbledore said as Fawkes fluttered into the room & settled himself on the top of one of the bookshelves. "We were checking out the Mirror of Erised & she saw something that. er. made her upset, she ran out, I haven't seen her sense." Harry said,as he brushed a hand over his unruly hair. Dumbledore came around Professor McGonagall's desk & put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think its time we send a letter to Sirius." Dumbledore said, his face very serious. "You don't think I had something to do with her disappearence!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet. "Of course not!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking utterly shocked at him even mentioning it. "No, Harry of course I don't, but I do think we need some outside help on this." He said, getting out a piece of parchment scribbled something on it, & beckoned to Fawkes. The Phoenix swooped from his perch on the top of the bookshelf & settled himself on Dumbledore's shoulder. "Now, I need you to take this letter to a Sirus Black." He said, Fawkes uttered a low pitched note, took the letter in his beak, they all watched as he flew out of sight.  
  
Harry walked into defense against the dark arts looking utterly miserable. "Whats the matter, Potter?" Professor Moody said, coming over to stand in front of him. "Well, Hermione has gone missing, & Madam Scuie's been poisioned. I havent been any help to enyone on finding out anything on the person or thing behind the attacks." Harry said in a hopless sort of voice, Moody eyed him for a minute before answering. "Potter, you're just a kid. Now I know you don't like hearin' that but you are, & you have taken on tasks of a wizard twice your age. So don't go puttin' yourself down." He said, Harry sat down feeling a little better. "Harry! Harry, I found something!" Ron hissed from behind a bookshelf. Harry hurried around to join him, in sitting on the floor with an enormous red book open in front of him. "Isnt that the book that Hermione was checking out for a 'bit of light reading'?" Harry asked, Ron nodded. "Look there." He whispered. Harry looked to see if Madam Prince was lurking anywhere near, he followed the page down to Ron's finger & started reading out loud in a whisper. "Of all the dangerous potions available none is more debilitating than Arcmanti Ofet Atu (translated as, 'The Drink of the forever Dead'). Symptoms are: coma, short ragged breathing & cold clammy skin. The only antidote is most unusual; Basilisk poison diluted in the blood of a chinese fireball mixed with brandy." He finished. "Well. getting the blood won't be a problem All I have to do is send an owl to Charlie, he'll find it. We'll get the brandy from Hagrid, but the venom." He trailed off. "I think we should show Dumbledore what we found." Harry said, Ron marked the place with his fingers, heaved it off the table & followed Harry out. "Where do you two think you're going with that book!" Madam Prince yelled at them as they rushed to the doors. "We'll being it back!" That called over their shoulders as they ran out of the library & down the corridor. They reached the stone Gargoyle Harry prayed that it would still be the same. "b-butterbeer?." Harry gasped. It jumped aside & they thundered up the stairs & threw open the door. "Professor Dumbledore! We found the answer!" Professor McGonagall started as they came rushing in. "Why are you two making all the racket? What's going on?" She asked, eyeing them suspisoiusly over her spectacles. Ron heaved the huge red book (place still marked with a finger) on to Dumbledore's desk with a loud bang that seemed to shake the whole room. "See?" Harry said, throwing it open & pointing to the passage. Professor McGonagall gasped. "I don't believe it, it's all here! The name, how to cure it. how ever did you find it!" She cried, Harry & Ron smiled. "We just did a bit of light reading." Ron said, Harry grinned. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, looking very worn out. "Albus, where have you been?" Professor McGonagall cried, as he heaved himself into his chair. "I've been at the ministry, seems they want me to resign from my position here if the attacks aren't stopped or If I haven't at least found a way to stop them." He said heavely. Harry smiled, turned the book around & pointed to the passage. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he read those words was brighter than Harry had ever seen it, when he looked up his face was filled with new determination. "Okay then, this antidote it hard to get. Hard but not impossible & I'm going to need your help." Harry & Ron smiled broadly. "You have our help, just tell us what to do." Dumbledore beamed at them. "Okay, if I'm not mistaken there is a large cave north of the Forbidden Forest that a Basilisk lives in, Harry how well have your lessons been going?" Harry thoght for a minute then grinned, spred his arms & with a faint pop an eagle with gleeimg black plumage & bright green eyes stood where Harry had been, he fluttered on to Dumbledore's desk. "Wh-whoa!" Ron stammered, eyes wide as sausers. Dumbledore clapped admirably, & Professor was wearing a look of pride that none of them had ever seen before. "Well done Harry, a Black Eagle, a very nice snimal form." He said as Harry changed back. "Now let's get going, were late for herbology" Ron said, finally finding his voice.  
  
The next day Harry awoke early & shook Ron. "Common we have to get to Dumbledore's office, it's time." He hissed, Ron nodded & clammered out of bed. They approached the gargoyle, wearing sweaters & khaki pants under their cloaks. After giving the password they rode the moving upstairs where Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall awaited them. "Ah, Harry & Ron right on time. I have a bit of good news, Miss Granger has been found. In the same shape as the others I'm afraid." he said, Harry & Ron's sprit's rose a little, at least she wasn't missing anymore. "Then we're ready, Professor." Harry said, his face very serious. Dumbledore nodded "Good, then you'll need weapons. Harry your capabilities as an animagus is a weapon in itself but in addition to that I'm sending the sorting hat." He turned to Ron. "I believe that you have something to show as well?" Ron grinned, he closed his eyes & with a faint pop, a red fox appeared." Harry was speachless, so was Professor McGonagall. "While Minerva has been working with you, I've been teaching Ron. I still remember a little bit from my teaching days." Dumbledore said with a smile as Ron changed back. "Now you both will recive armor & sheilds, & for your weapon Ron I'm giving you this." He placed a strange flute into Ron's hands; its end was shaped like the head of a rooster. "This The call of the Rooster." "Oh, the crowing of a rooster is fatal to the Basilisk." Harry said. "And, your sheilds have mirrors on the front of them. Now, put these items in these bags & off with you!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. They stuffed ther weapons in their bags (which stayed the size of a ladies' evening purse no matter how much stuff you put in them), put them around their necks & changed into animal forms. As they made their way to the window Dumbledore stopped Harry. "Here, take this whistle also. When you are in grave danger blow it & I will appear immediately." Harry nodded, bent over & spread his wings. Ron climbed onto his back, Ron wasn't a small fox, but Harry could've carried two of him. Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall watched them until they were out of sight. "Do you think they can do it, Albus?" She asked, Dumbledore looked at her. "Well, no one can tell the future, I have fired our divination teacher." He trailed off, Professor McGonagall snorted. "I never knew why you waisted time hiring her Albus, she was nothing but an old fraud." She said stiffly, Dumbledore smiled. "Now I didn't know that did I?" He said, his eyebrawl raised. Professor McGonagall smiled slightly & shook her head. "I still don't know why you hired me, I'm not nearly as good at transfiguration as you were." Dumbledore smiled. "How do you know that? You never saw me teach." He said. "But how did you teach Weasley to become an animagus? Don't you have to be one also?" Dumbledore smiled, he closed his eyes & with a pop a thin, auburn colored great horned owl hovered where the headmaster once stood. It had white markings exactly like Dumbledore's beard & hair. Professor McGonagall wore a look of shock for a split second before putting her hands on her hips. "Just when I think I know everything about you." She trailed off as he changed back. He crossed his arms & smiled. "Well if I told you everything about me there wouldn't be anything to look forward too now would there?" He said, his smile broadening. She walked over to him, wearing a sharp expression her hands still on her hips. "You still should've told me." The said, her tone slightly reproving. Dumbledore stepped forward & put his arms around her waist. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrawl at him. "Yes, yes I suppose I can." She said as he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Harry & Ron reached the cave, they landed & changed. "Well, this is it." Harry said as they entered. "Harry you understand parseltongue, you tell me when it hears us." Harry nodded as they crept over bones & snake skins. They had gotten half way into the cave when Harry froze. "I smell intruders." "What?" Ron said, looking worried. "It's sensed us." Harry whispered. "Get behind that bolder!" They were just in time, something bright green & huge slithered around the corner. "I smell you, I will find you." Harry looked at Ron. "I have an idea, stay there & don't move no matter what happens." Ron nodded, his face ashen as Harry stepped out from behind the bolder & shut his eyes tight. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter & I can speak parseltougue. I mean no harm in coming here & didn't mean to desturb you, we just need er. some of your venom." He said, pulling a vile out of his pocket & held it up over his head without looking up from the ground. there was a silence before the snake spoke again. "Some of my venom? Why?" It asked suspiciously, Harry took a deep breath & started to explain. The students being attacked the only way to cure it, when he was done ther was a moment of awful silence. "I see, you didn't come to harm me?" Harry shook his head. "No, harming you is the furtherest thing from our minds." But he'd said the wrong thing. "OUR?! You brought another in here with out telling? You tricked me!" The snake lunged at Harry before he could explain, he dodged. Instead the basilisk hit the wall of the cave, causing it to shutter. Bolders fell from the roof, Ron was forced out of hiding. "What'd you do insult its mother or something!" Ron cried as they both dodged again. Harry picked up the sorting hat & reached into it, he pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "I'm going in!" He cried. As the snake struck at him he jumped onto the top of his head, gripping the serpents slick scaly neck with his knees he plunged the sword into both of it's eyes, the monster let out a terrible scream & thrashed it's head, throwing him off. Harry hit the wall of the cave. "Harry, you alright! Ron called from the other side. "Yeah, don't worry about me." Harry said, wincing as he pulled himself to his feet. The basilisk was lunging blindly at them. "I have an idea! He cried, as it lunged toward his voice he rushed to it's mouth & forced it open like one would do in a cartoon. "Hurry! Get the venom!" Harry cried, Ron picked up the vile of the ground & ran to one of the basilisk's fangs, it filled the vile in a second. Ron topped the vile. "Common Harry!" He yelled, stuffing the vile into his bag & running toward the cave's mouth. Harry jumped out of the snake's jaws & ran after Ron, snatching up his bag on the way. Harry almost reached the mouth of the cave when the basilisk lashed at them with it's tail, Harry caught a terrible blow in the back & went flying out the mouth of the cave. He landed hard on the rocky ground & felt a searing pain in his shin. He looked down to see his leg at an odd angle, his bone was poking out slightly through his pants. Blood was pouring freely in to the ground. Ron cursed, looking sick at the sight of it. " It's okay I can still fly, lucky it wasn't my arm. Ron nodded as he transformed into the red fox, they were soon off, the basilisk's screams echoed in their ears as they soared above the trees not daring to look back.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was pacing back & forth behind his desk, Professor McGonagall was standing at the front, drumming her fingers nervously on the serface. Suddenly two figures practically fell through the open window, transforming back into their human forms as they tumbled out on to the floor. "Oh My!" Professor McGonagall cried, as they both ran to them & knelt down. "They're both exausted, unable to keep their animagus forms. Ron looks fine, other than this cut on his arm, but Harry is in bad shape." Dumbledore said. Harry had a broken leg; ankle, cuts all over & a concussion. Dumbledore waved his wand & stretchers appeared out of no where, he floated Harry & Ron onto them & by using his wand, he propelled them out of his office. Half way there, Ron opened his eyes. "Professor, Professor! We have the venom!" He cried as he tried to sit up but Dumbledore gently pushed him back down. "Ron, please lie back you've been through a lot today, I will take the vile you just rest." Madam Pomfrey wore a look of utter shock as Dumbledore magicked them both into the room. "What in the world happened!" She cried, running over to Harry's side. "I sent them on a mission, which the preformed admirably." Dumbledore said with a smile, Madam Pomfrey just shook her head & had them lifted on to hospital beds. "I wonder if Harry could stay out of here for at least one year!" She exclaimed as she tended to Harry's injuries. Dumbledore chuckled. He has been in here every year so far hasn't he? First year is was the dealing with Quirrell, his second it was a basilisk in the chamber of secrets, third it was the run-in with the dementors, & fourth he was in here numerous times because of the triwizard tournament & because of Lord Voldemort. His fifth year it was Voldemort again, he sent us all to the hospital wing that time, & now a basilisk. again." Dumbledore finished counting them off with his fingers. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I really like Harry, I just wish I didn't have to treat him everytime he set foot in here." The said exasperatedly, glancing down at him with a worried look in her eyes. "Ah, so you do like me then." Harry said weakly, making everyone jump. "I never said that I didn't like you Harry, I just would prefer that you visit me healthy not ill!" She exclaimed, Harry smiled. Dumbledore stood up. "I must inform Severus that we have the venom, the other ingredients are already assembled." He said as he left the room.  
  
It was a week before Halloween, all the students were growing more & more eager about the surprise Dumbledore had promised to anounce at dinner. "Maybe they're letting students teach a class of their choice!" Hermione exclaimed as they headed to charms, Harry & Ron just shook their heads & chose to say nothing. Once in Professor Flitwick's class they practiced using one spell in combination with another on several books he had placed on the edge of his desk. Each student was to stand at the opposite end of the room & summon the books, then at the precise moment say 'Halt' causing the books to fall gently one on top of another in to their outstretched arms. easier said then done. The only people that got it right were Hermione & (to everyone's surprise) Seamus Finnigan who earned 10 points each for Gryffindor. Harry managed to slow the books down, but brought them down in his head instead of in his arms. Ron Stopped them too early & they landed in a pile in front of him, it was pretty much the same with the other students. Neville got pummeled in the face by two rather large books & was escorted to the hospital wing by Dean Thomas with a broken nose. But pretty much everyone else got the hang of it by the end of the lesson. They all felt pretty good with themselves as they walked to herbology. "Hello to you all!" Profesor Sprout greeted as they stepped into greenhouse three. "Now," she said as everyone sat down. "today you will be learning how to doctor a whomping willow." There was a sharp intake of breath around the classroom. "What!" Harry cried. "Whomping willows." Professor Sprout repeated calmly. "Not to worry, we'll be starting on seedlings for now." She pulled out a tray that contained several rows trees no more than a half of an inch thick & a little over a foot tall. They were all flailiong their minute branches. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they grew to a deadly size. Professor Sprout paired them up & gave each team a plant. "Of course these wont kill yet, but you still can get some nasty cuts from them. I can't hand out gloves, the work is too tedious & delicate." She said as they got started.  
  
Nearly everyone had cuts on their hands & arms as they headed to their classes. Harry & Ron's hands seemed to have gotten a particularly bad beating, they were chafed, & raw with deep red cuts all over them. They tried their best to hide them as they walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom, but unfortantely she took notice at once. "What in the world.!" "baby whomping willows, Professor." Harry & Ron said in unision as they sat down, careful not to bump their hands on anything. Harry quickly dabbed at a rather large lesion on his wrist that was oozing blood as Professor McGonagall came around her desk to stand in front of their table. "I see, maybe you should go to the hospital wing." She said, Harry & Ron shook their heads. "No, we'll be okay." They said, not wanting to listen to Madam Pomfrey go on about how they're always injured. But as the class went on it was plain that their hands was indeed giving them a lot of trouble indeed, it was agony to try & hold their wands or write with their quills. In the end, Professor McGonagall shooed them away to the hospital wing.  
  
The moment that everyone had been anticipating had arrived, Dumbledore stood up. Never before was the great hall quieter than it was now. "As all of you know, I have arranged for something special on Halloween." He said, everyone leaned further forward on bated breath, making sure they wouldn't miss a word. "I usually invite the services of a band for our entertainment, but for a little bit of a twist I'm going to let the students be our entertainment this year." Everyone started muttering at once. "That means, group & solo performances, & yes, I'll even allow people to stand up & tell jokes if they would like. All entries will be run by me before going on to the list of performers." He sat back down. "Can you believe it! We get to create our own entertainment!" Ron cried as they entered the comon room. "I have an idea, it involves me, you & Hermione." "Huh.?" Ron started. "What involves me?" Came Hermione's voice as Harry & Ron stood up from their seats in front of the fire. "Well I was thinking of doing something with the three of us, like a song or something." Harry said, Hermione smiled. "Okay, but can I pick the song?" She asked, Harry looked at Ron who shrugged. "Sure, you're the one who has access to lots of muggle songs, I think that everyone's heard all the songs I know." He said, Hermione beamed at them. "Harry! Ron I think I have our songs, sent an owl to mum & dad last night." Hermione whispered at breakfast. "I've also got Dean playing gutiar, Seamus playing drums & Lavender Brown singing harmony. You guys are the backround." She handed Harry an assortment of papers. Harry flipped through the pages & read each title out loud; 'Get up Offa that thing', 'Ride Sally ride', 'Rollin on a River' & 'Wipe out'. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, she smiled. "I want to have a huge show so I thought we'd." They all leaned forward & listened to her idea.  
  
A week later the high table was moved down off to the side against the wall to make room for a kind of a stage. All the heads of houses sat at their respective tables, the other teachers sat wherever they pleased. Madam Scuie took a seat across from Harry, she was wearing electric blue robes over a satin shirt & tie, she wore her usual bell-bottoms, thong sandles & silver hat. Dumbledore was sitting two people down from him, Professor McGonagall was siting at the front of the table closest to the stage. The lights dimmed, Parvati, Lavender & Ginny came into view under magical spotlights that could produce any pattern. They were operated by the fat friar & nearly headless Nick, with Professor Binns standing by to make sure they did everything right. They gave a stellar performance of 'You're a wild one' by someone called Anette Lovita. Harry assumed she was a witch artist. Everyone clapped & cheered, Harry Ron & Hermione stood up to whoop & holler as they sat down. Harry was surprised to find that Madam Scuie had left the table. A single blue spotlight settled on center stage, Madam Scuie rose up from the floor. Smoke leaked out from the place where she had appeared, making an errie effect. In her hands were pink & white checkered bagpipes, the mouth piece & pipes were ivory. She raised them to her lips & began to play a song called Bonnie Dundee. The haunting sounds of the music seemed to swell, filling every corner of the great hall, echoing off the walls. Even the clouds that were passing through the ceiling seemed to stop & listen. When she finished everyone jumped off their seats, Harry could see Professor Moody at the Hufflepuff table stamping his wooden leg on the stone floor & yelling himself hoarse. Professor McGonagall was on her feet, she was actually clapping & crying at the same time. Harry congratulated her as she sat back down. Suddenly the lights cut off & everything went pitch black. Shuffling sounds were heard, someone just scrambled onto the stage. "Hey! Where are we!" A male voice cried. "I thought we were supposed to be at Hogwarts School of witchcraft & wizardry!" Harry looked at Dumbledore, who wasn't making any moves to stop the strangers. "That's the last time we follow YOUR bloody directions! We'd better not be in the Forbidden Forest!" There was a pause & two thumps, the two strangers had appearently jumped off the stage. "Well we might as well see where we are, Lumos." The crowd erupted in cheers, it was Fred & George Weasley walking around below the stage. The spotlights came on, Harry could see that Professor McGonagall didn't look thrilled with this idea. "See I knew I'd get us here." Fred said proudly as he hopped back on the stage. "Yeah, well everyone gets lucky some time in their life." George said dryly. The crowd rumbled with laughter. "Well, lets get this party started!" Fred cried, more applauds & hollers came as Lee Jorden walzed out on to the stage dressed in a black tailcoat with a top hat & cane. "Well hello ladies & gents! Ready to see some magic?" Everyone cheered. Lee waved his hand & a trunk appeared. "Now, watch as I perform this dificult & dangerous task." He said seriously, brandishing his cane at the crowd. He beckoned George to come over. "Now, get in this trunk if you will & we'll begin!" George reluctantly climbed into it; Lee locked it & tilted it so it faced horizontal. then, he pulled a sword from behind his back. "Now watch as I cut this man in half!" Everyone held their breath a little as he sawed through the entire box, Harry assumed that they had never seen a muggle magician's form of magic before. He showed the sword to everyone before making it disapear again, he popped open the trunk & George climbed out unharmed. "Alright, well done!" Fred said, he started to walk over to them when his legs & torso went two different ways. Everyone howled with laughter as Fred froze & looked back. "Er. yes well that can sometimes happen, now on to the next trick!" "Lee, when I pull myself together remind me to clobber you!" Fred said as he struggled to keep his bottom half from running a muck. People in the audience were getting the hiccups from laughing. "Now I will pull a white rabbit out of this hat!" Lee pulled his hat off & tapped it twice, a flower pot dropped out of no where onto George's head. The audience roared as he shot a dark look toward Lee through the potting soil that was running down his face. Lee just gulped nervously as he turned to the audience. "Now, I will make beautiful white doves come right out of this very hat!" He tapped it once & said "Pickled Frog's liver!" Four or five eggs landed on Fred's head with a splatter. "Lee! Don't you think I have enough troubles over here!" He bellowed, holding on to his bottom half by the belt. Even Professor McGonagall, who had been sitting at the table with her arms crossed & wearing a disapproving look on her face for most of the performance, was laughing now. "And, now for my grand finale. He tapped the hat three times. "Hocus Pocus!" His hat burst into flames & disintegrated into ashes. "That's it! Were outa here!" George said as he grabbed Lee by the collar of his tuxedo & dragged him off stage. "Bye everyone! Thank you for a great show!" "Hey! I'm having troubles here!" Fred said as he tried to drag his bottom half off the stage. George sprinted out to help him & together they heaved it off. Suddenly Fred's legs came bounding back out onto the stage for one last bow & then proceeded to do a tap dance before being dragged off by George for good with some difficulty. People were falling off their seats laughing by now, Professor McGonagall was now crying she was laughing so hard, Harry & Ron both were on their hands & knees, slapping the floor. Just as the laughing died down Fred, George, Lee & nearly headless Nick came out for a bow. Apparently Nick had been hovering invisable above them, dropping the objects on cue. Everyone jumped up to give them a standing ovation as they exited once more. Ron nudged Harry. "Common its our turn." He hissed as he, Dean, Seamus, Hermione & Lavender exited out through the back unnoticed. The stage went black again & their was confused murmering from the crowd. Suddenly an electric gutiar was heard, then the drums joined in. Hermione & Lavender stood on opposite sides of the stage, sending multicolored sparks out of their wands that lit up everything. Then, the spotlights came on. Hermione stepped up to center stage. "Get up offa that thing (sorry, that's how the lyrics are written)! & dance til you fell better! Get up offa that thing, try & release the pressure!" Dean stepped up beside Hermione for his gutiar solo. Then right in cue, Seamus joined in with the drums. "Get up offa that thing." "& dance til you fell better!" Harry & Ron echoed Hermione & lavender. "Get up offa that thing." "Try & release the pressure!" Parvati & Ginny ran out & started dancing below the stage, others followed suit including Professor Abdoule & Madam Scuie, Professor Sprout & Professor Sinistra danced as a pair. Professor Dumbledore lead a rather reluctant Professor McGonagall out to dance. There was an instrumental pause & then the whole group joined in with Hermione as the lead. "Everyone around the world, are you ready for a brand new beat? Summer's here & the time is right. were dancin' in the street!" "Dancin' in the street." "Now waaaiiit a minute!" "& 1-2, 1-2-3." Levender counted off & they changed tempo immediately. Most of the people on the dace floor had no problem with this what so ever, Professor Abdoule & Madam Scuie were cutting up the floor. Dumbledore was doing a type of dance that definatly would tire out anyone else, Professor McGonagall was trying to follow him but was having trouble keeping up. "Ride sally ride!" Yelled Hermione. "Oh Yeah!" Answered Harry & Ron. "Ride sally ride!" They went into full song. "Dance to the music!" "Common everyone, if you know it sing! We know you teachers have that talent now common don't be shy!" Lavender said, "If you dont know the words you will by the time we get through!" She added. "Now everyone. dance to the music! Dance to the music!" "I said ride sally ride!" Hermione joined in. " Oh yeah." Harry cut in. Suddenly, Harry, Ron & Lavender all got in one line beside Hermione at center stage & started a dance. "Rollin' rollin' rollin on a river!" "Livin my life in the city! Workin for a man every night & day. "Baby better keep in turnin, better keep in rollin'." Lavender & Hermione sang, the guys did backround. "Rollin! Rollin, rollin on a river!" Suddenly Dean Thomas cut in "Hahahahahahahaahaha wipe out!" Everyone else parted to give Dean & Seamus the floor. Harry & Ron, Hermione & Lavender spread out to the four corners of the stage & sent multicolored fireworks out of their wands to the beat of the song, it created a neat looking effect. Just then Ron stepped up. "I feel alllll riiiiiiiiggggght!" "Yeah, Yeah!" Harry joined in, Dean let out a long note from his gutiar & made it wail. Seamus banged a faunally on his drums, they all of the sudden stopped & the stage went black. Everyone stopped dancing & cheered as they came back on for a bow before exiting once more. They all went back to their seats, fanning themselves. "Wow Harry & Ron I didn't know you could sing like that!" Parvati cried as they made their way through the crowd to their table. "Nicely done, Potter!" Professor Moody said. "You guys brought down the house!" Madam Scuie added. Professor Sprout & Professor Sinistra gave them a thumbs-up. "All six of you should be very proud of yourselves. I haven't had that much fun sense a band called the Akhal Teke's back in the early 1940's, they sounded a lot like that." Dumbledore said with an uplifted expression on his face. "Er.what's an Akhal Teke?" Harry said. "The Akhal Teke is an ancent breed of horse that live in the deserts around centeral Asia, where it has been bred by turkmen tribes. They are known for their stamina & magnificent gate, I rode one a long time ago when I was down in the dessert visiting a friend. Their very beautiful & rather hard to handle, kind of like someone else we know." He said with a whisper, glancing at Professor McGonagall. They all sniggered.  
  
The next few weeks they couldn't go anywhere without someone staring, congratulating, or in Harry & Ron's case, a bunch of girls swooning. "Damn, this week's the first hogsmeade visit & I'm looking forward to it, just to get away from here." Ron said as they walked to the re-enlisted class of divination. They stepped out to the courtyard & looked around, their new teacher should be meeting them here. Others from the class had arrived, it seemed that they were having yet another class with the Slytherins. A figure came toward them, taking short strides. It was Madam Scuie, with her broom in hand. "Hi all, well our class is up that tree, one level above my office now common follow me!" "Er. Ma'am? I don't know how to fly on a broom, how will I get up?" Said Pansy Parkinson, with a hint of sercasim. She was trying to desturb the class already. Madam Scuie whirled around to face her. "What did you just call me?" "Ma'am, wh." "You WILL address me as Madam Scuie, is that understood? Miss Parkinson?" "Now, no more of this 'I don't know how to ride a broom' rubbish! Professor Dumbledore told me that all of you knew how, now lets get started." And with that she kicked off the ground, the students followed her. "Man, I think we have another Profesor McGonagall on our hands!" Ron said as they sat down for lunch, Harry just chuckled.  
  
They held their hats & coats on against the bitter cold in Hogsmeade. "Blimey! I reckon we should go to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer? I cant feel my toes anymore." Ron shouted over the wind, Harry & Hermione just nodded through chattering teeth. As Harry put his numb hand on the door handle something pushed it open. "What the." It was a dementor, Harry was feeling weak but took out his wand. "You'd better leave, I'll summon a pantronus!" The dementor paused a moment before gliding away, they pushed open the door & went straight for the bar. "Madam Rosmerta whats with the dementors again?" Harry asked, his knees shaking slightly from the encounter. "You havent heard? Petegrew escaped from Askaban." She said, they all looked shocked. "When did he escape?" Harry said, Madam Rosmerta thought a little before answering. "Hmm, it must've been back in September." Their mouths fell open. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, Madam Rosmerta nodded. "Very, the minister was in here last week talking about it. Hey, where are you three going?" They ran all the way back to Hogwarts & didn't stop until they were at the stone gargoyle. "Butterbeer." Harry choked, they all bounded up the stairs, not waiting for them to take them up & burst through the door.  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

A New Danger.  
  
Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or anything to do with them.  
  
Summery: it's in the 1st chapter.  
  
"P-Professor." Harry choked, trying to catch his breath. "Mr. Potter! Do you know how to knock!" She cried angrily, as they had burst in on her & Dumbledore in the middle of a kiss. "Sorry Professor, but we just found out something that the Headmaster really should know." Hermione said, her hand on her chest, finally catching her breath enough to speak. Dumbledore stepped forward. "Did you three run all the way back from Hogsmeade?" He asked, ignoring their rudeness. "Albus, they just burst in here uninvited! Aren't you going to say anything!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Minerva, these three know about. us. In fact, the whole school knows by now so why are you so flustered?" Dumbledore said gently without looking at her. Professor McGonagall's cheeks went a little pink, & she quieted. "Now, why did you run all the way back here?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, we went to the three broomsticks & Madam Rosmerta." "Ah, how is she? As charming as ever I suppose?" He asked, giving them a wink. Harry was sure he saw steam billow out of Professor McGonagall's ears, & he thought it in their best interests to cease talking about her. "She told us that Wormtail had escaped from Askaban about the same time school started." Dumbledore's smile melted right off his face. "He may very well be the one that's heading all these attacks." He said, stroking his beard in thought. "You don't think that he's doing them himself?" Harry asked. "No, I really don't. Wormtail doesn't. have the bravery if you will, to come right on here & do these things but I do think that he's probably been sneaking around here in animagus form & relaying the information to whoever he's working with." They all stared, Ron grinned. "Well, it has to be someone really brave, or really stupid to break in here when we have the greatest wizard of all times is here!" He said, punching his fist into his hand. Dumbledore's cheeks went pink under his silver beard as Harry & Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I'm truly flattered, but I.I' am not as great as I seem." He said simply, everyone shook their heads. If only he knew.  
  
"Do you think that whoever making these attacks will try something else?" Hermione asked as they left Hagrid's class, their last for the day. "Hey, I know lets go & see how the people in the hospital wing are doing." Harry suggested, they made their way up there. "Well Harry, so nice to see you healthy for a change." Madam Pomfrey said as she came out of one of the rooms. "Er. were here to see of the people that had been poisoned are okay." Harry said, Madam Pomfrey smiled. "They're all just fine, Madam Scuie's been asking to see you for some time." She led them to a room & opened the door. "Harry, Ron!" Madam Scuie cried as she tried to get out of bed, Madam Pomfrey rushed over & held her down. "Her body is taking a bit longer to react to the counter potion Professor Snape made, but Miss Granger was well in about an hour of taking it." Madam Pomfrey said, giving Hermione an approving look. "Madam Pomfrey, listen. I must get back to refereeing!" Madam Scuie said angrily, Madam Pomfrey now had both of her hands on Madam Scuie's shoulders to prevent her from rising. "Rophilla, Madam Hooch has already offered to substitute for you until you are well!" She said exasperatedly. "Maybe we should go." Harry said. "No," Madam Pomfrey said quickly. "I dare say that she's worse when you're not here, always asking about you three & wont get any rest. So I'll permit for to stay but you MUST be quiet!" She said, brandishing a finger at them. She turned to go back to her office when a knock on the door was heard, it swung open to reveal Madam Hooch. She gave a nod to Harry as she strode by him, wearing lurid blue robes that almost made you have to squint when you looked at them. "Like you're robes, Xiomara planing to referee in fog?" Madam Scuie said dryly, Madam Hooch frowned but chose to ignore this. "Is it true that you're going to referee until Madam Scuie gets out of here?" Ron asked, Madam Hooch smiled. "That's right, Mr. Weasley." She said. "It'll be nice to see you out there again." Harry said, she turn her fierce yellow stare toward him. "It'll be nice to be back out there, I do miss it." Harry knew that this wasn't any of his business what so ever, but he asked anyway. "Why did you retire, Madam Hooch?" She smiled. "I'm surprised that you haven't heard already, I'm playing for the British team now. They had a chaser come down sick & they needed a temporary replacement." She explained, they all nodded. "She's the only woman on the whole team too." Madam Scuie added, with a wink. "Well. now that was lucky." Madam Hooch said, they all laughed.  
  
In about a week's time Madam Scuie was well enough to leave the hospital wing, but she was forbidden to fly on a broom for the next six weeks, which greatly frustrated her. She kept trying to sneak out to the quiddich field at night & in the end, Dumbledore had to take her broomstick away from her. In the next two days, there would be a quddich match (Ravenclaw VS Slytherin). "Do you want to go & watch?" Ron asked Harry, he shrugged. "Sure, why not. Nothing else to do, the next Hogsmeade weekend isn't until December & seeing Slythren lose would be a good laugh for all of us." They said as they headed to History of Magic.  
  
With scarves, gloves, cloaks & hat's on Harry Ron & Hermione all made their way out to the quiddich field. They climbed higher & higher on the rows until they were satisfied with their view. They settled into their seats just in time, hoards of people started coming out of the castle. From this height, they looked like minute ants scurrying to their mounds. They were thoroughly surprised to see Madam Scuie appear from the stairs wearing the most unusual (for her) concoction of clothes that began with a fleece-lined midnight blue wool cloak over white satin robes, with a plain white long sleeved T shirt under them. Instead of her usual bell-bottoms, she wore long white corduroy pants that were at least a quarter of an inch thick. Her sandals were replaced with thick wool socks & fleece lined leather boots. The three of them scooted over to allow room for her. "How are you feeling, Madam Scuie?" Harry asked, she shrugged. "As well as to be expected, Professor Dumbledore still has my broom & he wont give it back until Madam Pomfrey gives the ok." She said gloomily, she grimaced as a sudden bitter wind swept over them. "It's quite a bit colder when you're sitting still." She said, Harry was noticing the same thing. Always being out on a broom moving around, he never noticed how cold it was. The crowd quieted as Madam Hooch strided out onto the field where the two teams stood, waiting. They all raised their ominoculars to their eyes. "Now, I want a nice fair game, mount you're brooms on my whistle three. two.one" The shrill blast was heard & the teams rose into the air, Madam Hooch kicked open the trunk, the bludgers & snitch went sailing upward. She mounted her Nimbus tow thousand & six, picked up the quaffle, spun it in her hands a few seconds, then threw it upward. In no time, the score was 60- 30 Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw supporters in the stands next to them were beside themselves. Suddenly, out of no where Madam Hooch's whistle blew. Harry scanned the field through his ominoculars & caught sight of the Ravenclaw seeker; a tall lanky third year named Dustin Janey. He was holding his hand into the air; just visible was the fluttering wings of the golden snitch. "Ravenclaw wins!" Madam Hooch cried, the stands erupted in cheers.  
  
The three of them headed to the entrance hall to get their names checked by Filch, sense this was his first visit to Hogmeade this year, Filch insisted that Harry was trying to sneak off illegally some how. Luckily Professor McGonagall happened to be passing. "What's going on?" she asked, a very nasty smile crossed Filch's face. "Ah Professor, I'm glad you're here! Potter, here is trying to sneak off without permission!" Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Filch, Potter's guardian sent in the form, Hints why his name is on the list." She said with a bite of sarcasm, Harry snorted with laughter, Filch's face contorted. "Very well then! Potter get moving you're holding up the line!" Harry looked back for Professor McGonagall, wanting to thank her but the crowd was pushing him along. By the time he could get a good view behind him she was gone.  
  
"Well, going to the shrieking shack isn't worth it anymore." Ron said, they had found out that the sounds were not made by ghosts, but by a person, he turned out to be Remus Lupin & he taught at Hogwarts in their third year. "Lets stop by Honeydukes, than head to the Three Broomsticks." Harry suggested, they nodded & set off against the wind.  
  
They entered Honeydukes & immediately scattered to look around; Harry bought several bars of chocolate, some best blowing gum, a bag of sugar quills & a small bag of pepper imps. Ron picked up, a bag of cockroach clusters, asid pops & some peppermint frogs. Hermoine headed to the counter with only a couple of bars of chocolate. "Aren't you going to buy anything else?" Ron asked, Hermione scowled. "I have no use for anything else, I don't wish to trick anyone!" Harry & Ron both laughed.  
  
The three of them walked into the Three Broomsticks & took seats at a table by the wall; Madam Rosmerta took notice of them at once. "Hi there you three! Long time no see." She said, coming up to their table. "Three Butterbeers I suppose?" She said, looking around at them. "Yes, but I'd like to try mine with whipped topping this time." Hermione pipped up, Madam Rosmerta smiled. "Whipped topping it is, I'll have them right out." She said, & disappeared behind the bar. "We never did find out who or what caused those attacks on the school did we?" Harry said, Ron looked at him a little funny. "Harry, it was Petigrew, remember?" He said, Harry shook his head. "We don't know that for sure, Dumbledore's hunch is that he was acting with someone, but who?" He said in thought as Madam Rosmerta returned. "Madam Rosmerta, did the Minister give you any details about Petigrew's escape?" Madam Rosmerta looked at him, "Well I'm not really supposed to say. but I suppose I can trust you three." She said. "Okay, The Minister said that he was getting inside help from someone, he never did said their name. Anyway, he said that they were telling Petigrew everything that was going on at Hogwarts, which students would be where, that sort of thing." She paused; Harry took this opportunity to interject a question. "You don't remember anything about the person? What if they were a student? If so what year, & what house were they're in?" Madam Rosmerta thought a minute before answering. "well, lke I said, he really couldn't give any details. So he never said anything conclusive about them, & I don't think he said if they were a student or not." She glanced around the bar another time as she sat down next to Ron. Who, despite the seriousness of the conversation, looked quite happy with the new seating arrangements. Madam Rosmerta did a final sweep of the bar to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in over the table. "There minister seemed to think, along with Dumbledore that it was someone associated with Gryffindor that did it." Harry, & Hermione exchanged looks as Madam Rosmerta continued. "No one in the other houses adds up, because they all had some form of disturbance happen. Slythren had their common room broken into, some even had things stolen right out from under their noses." "The thief wouldn't have to break into ours because he already knows the password." Harry finished for her. "What kind of things did he steal?" Hermione asked, as she shot a scowl at Ron, whose eyes were fixed unblinkingly & opened mouthed at Madam Rosmerta, trickle of saliva was making its way down his chin. "peculiar stuff, a Hufflepuff girl had her Venus fly trap stolen off her dresser, a Slytherin seventh year's book of dangerous plants & fungi was taken right out of his backpack when he was in the toilet." She finished. Harry & Hermione exchanged looks again, Ron was still in a world of his own, and the strand of saliva had left his chin to settle in a small pool on the table. Hermione looked disgusted. Harry waved a hand in front of his face but it was no use, Ron only snapped out of his trance when Madam Rosmerta stood up from her seat. He then hastily tried to wipe the drool from the table, almost knocking his drink over in the process; Harry saved himself from a very wet front by steadying the drink before it tipped his way. Madam Rosmerta smiled, she bent down, & gave him a friendly kiss on each cheek. "You're such a cute kid, Ron." She said, ruffling his hair before she left for the bar. Ron didn't speak until they walked out of The Three Broomsticks, "I'm never washing my cheeks, or my hair again." He said arily, Harry laughed.  
  
"Do you think we should tell anybody about what we've been told?" Harry said, Hermione frowned. "I really think we should tell the Headmaster." She said, "Well lets go."  
  
They approached the ever-so familiar stone gargoyle, they rattled off words until they found the correct one (pepper imp). They stepped on the moving staircase & jumped off at the door. "I really think we should knock this time." Harry said, he raised a fist & knocked a few times. Dumbledore answered it. "Ah, come in please." He said, & they entered. "Professor, we just found out something." Harry said as Dumbledore motioned for them it sit down in front of his desk. He settled himself in his chair, put the tips of his long fingers together & waited for them to speak. Harry, Ron & Hermione launched into the story that Madam Rosmerta had told them, as they talked, Dumbledore got up & paced behind his desk. When they finished, Dumbledore stopped pacing & faced them. "That means," he began. "that Wormtail's accomplice is still at large. We have narrowed it down to the house they are in & if they are a boy or girl." Dumbledore said. "Have you three noticed anything strange about any of your peers in you're dormitory?" he said, they shook Harry & Ron shook their heads. "We'll keep our eyes skinned, if we do find anything we'll bring it straight up to you, Professor." Ron said, Dumbledore smiled at them. "Good, good. I have trust in all of you." He said as they started to leave. "Harry, a word please." Dumbledore called Hermione & Ron looked at him strangely & stepped out. Harry headed back to his desk & sat down in one to the chairs. "Yes, Professor?" Dumbledore became very serious. "Harry, I want you to fly around the grounds in animagus form, I will inform all the teachers what you look like, & what you are doing." Harry looked a bit surprised. "But wont a Black hawk attract attention? They're not really from here, they like it very cold." He said, Dumbledorer smiled. "Actually, we have a small population of them in the Forbidden Forest, I'll tell all the teachers to explain to anyone who asks that you're here to keep the population of Kappa's & Grendylows in our lake in check." Dumbledore said lightly, Harry nodded & exited. "So what'd he tell you?" Ron asked, Harry told them about his mission to fly around the school. "Maybe we'll find out who's been doing all this stuff." Ron said, Harry nodded. "My partrol starts tonight, I'd be cool if you could come too Ron, then I'd have some company & an extra pair of eyes." Harry suggested, Ron nodded. "Okay, sounds good." We start tonight at twelve midnight."  
  
Midnight came around & they quietly exit the portrait hole, they turned to explain to the fat lady but she wave it aside. "The headmaster has been to see me, I know all about it." she said, Harry & Ron nodded, then transformed & took off. They soared around the grounds, which were desolate at this time of the night. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, they flew in to nearest window to patrol the castle. As they glided along toward the entrance hall, they spotted movement underneath them. They perched on a rafter to watch. A person was heading out of the Great Hall 'here we go' Harry thought. The person, seeming to be a boy, was wearing the hood of his cloak over his face. They had a large velvet bag with them; Harry & Ron left rafter to glide noiselessly behind him, if the person continued on his present course, there was no doubt where he'd end up. the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady opened to admit him, & waited for Harry & Ron to fly in also. They followed him up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


End file.
